


Partition

by Kat70018



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Fifty Shades Of Grey reference, M/M, sorry about that, strip club au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat70018/pseuds/Kat70018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander had practically begged Peggy to come along with him to the strip club on the edge of town, and she had actually agreed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partition

Peggy was roughly shoved through the door by Alex, her heels digging into the tacky carpet of the strip joint. Her nails dug into the wooden door frame.  
“I don’t- Alexander stop it, I changed my mind.”  
“Peggy, you promised you’d come here with me. I am not letting you bail on me again.” He crossed his arms and stuck out his lip like a little child.Peggy gritted her teeth, clearly uncomfortable with her situation. She had promised.  
“I’m leaving in an hour.”  
“Yes! You’re the best Peggs.” He pointed over to a section of the club where men were walking around in revealing clothing, handing out drinks to others, “I’m going over there, just walk forward and that’s where all the girls are. I’ll find you in about half an hour.” And with that, Alexander ran off in the other direction. Taking a few deep breaths, she walked towards the female section.  
The lights were lowered in the club like expected. Leather couches surrounded the main stage where two females were currently dancing. They were talented, really. One spun around the pole like she had had done this entire life; Peggy hopped that wasn’t the case. The other had dropped down into the splits. Peggy’s eyes widen at the move. She was the only female watcher. Men littered the couches. Some appeared as frat boys, young men looking for thrills with their best buddies, not tipping like the other. Others were men in their late twenties, early thirties. The kind that gave off the sort of Christian Grey vibe. There were only a few of them, tipping generously. The remaining few were older men. Men in the forties to fifties who drank beer after beer. ‘Unhappily married’ Peggy thought. Drinking themselves to death to dull the pain of their failed life and marriage. It wasn’t surprising that she felt out of place. Everything was tense. Her shoulder scrunched together, teeth clinched tightly, hands to her side. She sat on the same couch as the loud frat boys. They shouted catcalls to the girls as the two walked off stage. Peggy shuffled her feet.  
The music changed, the lights turned from purple to red, and a new girl walked on stage, Curly brunette hair covered one side of her face, bouncing as she strutted down the walkway to the single pole at the front.  
“Now, give it up for one and only, Miss Reynolds.” A gravelly voice spoke over the cheap intercom. The college boys cheered, Christian Grey’s clapped, the older men took a swig of whatever they were drinking. Her red heels clicked on the floor in time with the song. Her blood red lips to sing the first line as she grabbed the metal pole. ‘Driver roll up the partition please.’  
Peggy’s breathing sped as she made eye contact with the dancer. Her red lips turned up into a smirk as she hooked a leg around the pole. She spun effortlessly, shedding the red cover she wore. Underneath she wore a fancy lace set. It was red like everything else she wore, though that was limited. Heels, her uniform, and her earrings. Peggy’s complete attention was on the girl as she showed off for the watchers. Bills were thrown to her as she hung upside down, legs clamped tightly around the pole. She placed her hands on the ground to flip off when the song landed. Peggy was completely blown away, eyes watching every inch of the girl as she walked offstage. She didn’t hear who was next, as she quickly jumped off of the couch to find Alex. She slammed into someone as soon as she turned, stumbling a bit.  
“Oh shit Peggy, are you okay?” Alex questioned, surprised by her red face.  
“I’m fine, really. What do I do if I want to see a girl again?” She spat out. Her tone surprised both her and Alex.  
“Well, um, you could request a private room? I’ve never done it before, but you could if you really liked a girl.” He shrugged his shoulder, looking over Peggy’s shoulders to see the dancer with short, blonde hair.  
“And how do I do that?” She sounded desperate, almost frantic. She needed to see this woman again.  
“Talk to one of the waitresses, she’ll hook you up. Did you catch the girls stage name?”  
“Yea, I know what she was called. I just want to see her again.” Alex smirked, crossing his arms and imitating Peggy’s words.  
“I’ll just be uncomfortable, Alex. I don’t want to go.” Peggy didn’t dare about the comment, she pushed past him to find a waitress.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Peggy was nervous. She clearly didn’t think this through. ‘Stupid’ she thought to herself. Her she was, a virgin who felt guilty looking at a girl, let alone watching or reading anything sexual. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself. Her heart stopped when the door opened, and in walked Miss Reynolds. She looked at Peggy, a look of surprise to see that it was her. She walked over, her heels muffled on the carpe. She walked over to Peggy, placing her hands on Peggy’s thighs.  
“Well, aren’t you a surprise.” Her voice made Peggy shiver. She spaced out the words, walking her finger up Peggy’s legs with every words.  
“I was expecting you to be one of those college boys. I’d say you’re a sight for sore eyes.” Peggy’s throat was dry. She nodded in response. She yelled at herself to calm down in her head, half of her wanted to scream, the other half wanted to stay put.  
“Nervous, huh? I’ve never seen you around. You must be new.” She straddled Peggy, her hands moving to Peggy’s shoulders as she began to move her hips.  
“Well, here’s a few tips for beginners. Don’t touch unless the person says you can, you’ll get thrown out. All the alcohol here is overpriced, and there’s a very slim chance anyone will go home with you.” She gave Peggy a friendly smile. Peggy watched her in awe as maria worked. Her heart sped up, and he mouth opened slightly. “Miss Reynolds” giggled,  
“Since you’re new, and you seem to be enjoying this soooo much, I guess you can touch. Don’t get too overzealous though.” Peggy responded by moving her hands to her hips. She rolled her eyes, but smiled to Peggy.  
“You’re too innocent.” She grabbed Peggy’s hands and moved them to her chest. Peggy’s eyes widened as she tried to stutter out a reply.  
“I-I. I’ve never done anything like this. I’m sorry”  
“Don’t be, darling. Let me do all the work for you.” Peggy nodded, dropping her hands back down to Miss Reynold’s hips. Her heart sped in her chest. She knew her face was red, and her hands were sweaty and shaky. She was beyond embarrassed, just trying to catch her breath. This was all so new to her. She never acted on any impulses like this, or been this close to a girl. She’d never done anything sexual with a person, that’s why Alex had made her come. Now that she was here, Miss Reynolds on her lap, she felt tons of different emotions. She let her mind wander for the rest of the time, snapping back to reality whenever Miss reynolds would do something different.  
“Well, I think our time is up. I hope you had fun, even though you seemed kind of...I don’t know. Out of it?” Peggy stood, hands clasped together in front of her.  
“I’m just not used to anything like that.” Miss reynolds chuckled, shaking her head and moving closer to Peggy. Her arm around her shoulder, she looked into her eyes.  
“It’s Maria, by the way.” Her blood red lips were contorted into an almost wicked smirk.  
“Oh, um, Peggy.” Peggy lifted her chin, though the gesture of confidence and control wasn’t that convincing.  
“So, do you want my number or what?” Maria stepped back and crossed her arms, her eyebrow cocked.  
“What?” Peggy stuttered out, blinking rapidly.  
“My number. I like you and I want to get to know you more.” Maria’s bright smile revealed her almost perfectly white teeth, the bright red against the white making them more apparent.  
“Yes!” Peggy spit out. She mentally screamed at herself for sounding so desperate.  
“Well, I guess i’ll write it down for you.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alex stood outside the club, freezing his ass off as he waited for Peggy. He had no fucking clue what was taking her so long, and was starting to wonder if he should call the police. Just as he took his phone out to text her again, she emerged from the club.  
“Margarita Peggy Schuyler, where the hell have you been!” He crossed his arms and began tapping his foot impatiently.  
“Well…,” she drug out. “I may have gotten this!” She pulled a small slip of paper out of her pocket, showing a number written in cursive with the words “Miss Reynolds” beside it. It was slightly smeared due to the red lip print next to it.  
“No way…” Alex was in complete shock. His arms fell to his side, his mouth open.  
“Way!” Peggy exclaimed. She couldn’t wait to tell him about the date her and Maria has also planned.


End file.
